The invention pertains to a horizontal deflection circuit.
A deflection circuit with pincushion correction for cathode-ray tubes is disclosed in German Pat. No. 31 26 791. A second voltage source is temporarily coupled to the sweep generator of the deflection circuit, which provides pincushion correction. This coupling is controllable, and the control is accomplished via a pulse-width modulator that is influenced by a vertical-frequency voltage. This is to compensate for horizontal pincushion distortion.